Brooklands at Brecon Beacons
by the-means-of-procrastinating
Summary: Alex has been at Brecon for three years but a threat has arisen concerning his old classmates, they are coming to Brecon Beacons for protection. Forgive the probably overused plot line and rubbish summary please...
1. It's Brooklands

**OK random start, but please tell me what you think! ENJOY**

* * *

K unit collapsed at the end of the assault course exhausted silently congratulating themselves on their group time. It was one of their personal bests, and they were down a unit member. The elusive Cub had been taken by '6 three weeks ago and they had yet to see him again. Three years ago Cub had returned to Brecon in soggy Wales haunted by something they couldn't see. They had been harsh to him at first, none of them wanted him here again, but he had grown on them. He was now treated as the younger brother none of them had wanted. Fox, no longer in their unit, had been closest to him having become his guardian three years ago.

Slowly, so very slowly, facts about him had begun to appear. When he had first returned he had been put in selection with the rest of the recruits, all 120 of them, but in the second week had collapsed for unknown reasons, after a long stint in the infirmary he was released and the Sargent ordered Cub to be reunited with a newly returned K unit. They had disliked him at first but when Wolf had grabbed him around the waist to stop him running away and had felt the ribs under his clothes and the flinch that accompanied the pressure he had been pinned down and medically examined by Snake.

After the discovery of seven broken ribs and four fractured along with multiple cuts they had become closer to him. They couldn't get him to talk about it but no one could mistake the relief on his face when certain names occurred on the 'binned list'. Now Cub, against all their wishes, Cub included, can gone on two tours with them and constant missions, in which K unit were usually back up and sometimes Ben was there.

"Hey, Cub's back!" Snake exclaimed seeing a familiar figure slip into their hut,

"Sir!" Eagle called pointing to the hut and the figure,

"Go. Don't be late for the talk!" He bellowed at them leaving the other units at his mercy, they ran over to the hut and burst in, Cub was in the corner slowly pulling his top over his head and hissing in pain, Snake went over,

"Hey, let me help, you aren't doing anything to help yourself." He murmured shocked at the exhaustion and sorrow on his face,

"What happened kiddo?" Wolf asked perching on his cot across from them, the teen shut his eyes and shook his head,

"How did you get these?" Snake asked examining the bruising and cuts along the youngest members back, "Explosion?" He suggested when there was no response, a slow nod was all he got in response, Snake finished his medical administrations and threw Cub one of his shirts, it was huge on his due to it being one of Wolf's that he had stolen and used as sleepwear.

"I'll check your legs when you wake up, you need to sleep." Snake sat him on his bed and pushed his down,

"We'll make your excuses if they even know you're back." Wolf promised and ruffled his hair, "Sleep well kid," No one else saw this side of Wolf, the parent side. He had a two year old son and a one year old daughter and loved them dearly, he couldn't imagine what Cub had gone through to make him like this.

"Something bad happened." Eagle announced as they left the hut,

"No shit Sherlock." Wolf growled,

"No, something really bad." Eagle insisted,

"He's right, normally even after bad missions he jokes around and tells us after he has slept if he needs it, he banters with us and jokes around. He got shot and still tackled Eagle when he stole his chocolate. But he had no bad injuries physically..." Snake sighed,

"We need to call Fox, he always seems to know what to do with Cub." Wolf decreed. They sat in their seats and waited for the weapon safety talk to begin. Two hours later they were called by the man to stay behind,

"Sir?" Wolf queried,

"Your fourth member, he is on base?" The teacher snapped,

"Out cold sir." Snake replied coolly.

"That's no excuse, he should attend everything with his unit. Dismissed." They left,

"Arrogant little-"

"Language." Snake cut off Wolf's wonderful expletives. They jogged to the hut to collect Cub for dinner but stopped short when they saw him still fast asleep when they had entered, "Out." Snake mouthed herding the others out.

"Hey, where's Cub? Heard he was back!" Lynx called as they entered the mess,

"Out cold." Snake replied again,

"Medically?" Lynx queried,

"Nope." Wolf grabbed his food,

"But you just went in there." Lynx stated,

"Yep." They sat next to him,

"And he is still asleep." Lynx certified,

"Don't worry, we're as confounded as you are." Eagle clapped his friend on the back.

"So, let me get this straight." Jaguar leant forward, "Cub, the Cub who is infamous for waking when a pin drops, slept through you three thundering your way to the hut and bumping everything inside it, and it is not a medically induced sleep."

"Yep." Snake grinned, "Anyway, have _you_ tried giving Cub sedatives?" Every unit who had ever worked with K unit shuddered,

"Good point." Lynx agreed, he looked at the three remaining members of K unit and noted the worry etched on their foreheads, "Bad one?" Three faces looked at him as though questioning his sanity, "Good point. He wouldn't be sleeping if it wasn't."

"We should take some food over to him." Snake commented standing and dumping his tray, he headed over to the kitchen and smiled warmly at the staff,

"Hey Snake, Cub back?" Gary the cook asked, he liked Cub, but tolerated K unit.

"Yep, any spare food we can take over?" Snake was handed a tray with sandwiches, three apples, chocolate and a selection of drinks on it. "Thanks, see you around." He left followed by Wolf and Eagle who was eyeing up the chocolate,

"Hey Cub, good sleep?" Snake asked gently as he saw the other waking up, "Not long enough obviously." He watched as Cub held his ribs as he sat upright, "Trousers off." He ordered, Cub slowly slid off his trousers revealing a beautiful collection of bruises and cuts, his ankle was also swollen, Snake tried probing it but the ankle was gone as soon as pressure was put on it.

"Sorry, that shouldn't be used can't tell if it's broken or fractured or sprained but I won't be able to tell if I can't have it."

"Sorry." Cub let Snake reach for his ankle again looking sheepish.

"What happened Cub?" Eagle asked offering the teen chocolate, he declined looking like he was about to burst into tears. "Hey, I'm sorry." Eagle slid an arm around Cub feeling guilty. Thirty minutes later Cub now fully checked but Snake and his dinner still left on the side the door burst open without knocking,

"FOX!" Three voices exclaimed, he brushed off the welcomes and headed to Cub,

"Hey, I just heard." He crouched in front of the blonde worry coating his face,

"I couldn't do anything." Cub's voice broke and with it the fragile shield he had built up around himself. Ben wrapped his arms around his ward letting the younger man just cry.

"Come on." Wolf dragged the other two out the hut. They were in shock.

"Cub, is crying." Snake couldn't seem to get his head around this fact. Eagle was repeating that statement seeing if putting stresses on different words made a difference in comprehending the statement. They walked around the camp once then returned to their hut, Fox was next to Cub on his bed under his arm. He looked fragile and vulnerable. He hadn't looked like that since he had told them about his past. He certainly didn't look old enough to be in the SAS.

"Hey, sorry about that." Cub started,

"It's fine, you want to talk? You need to eat." Snake reassured him. Alex reached for half the sandwich and handed it to Ben then took the other half for himself.

"Tell them Al." Ben prompted,

"It was Russia. Last night-" He broke off and cursed, then he went on to tell them about how his mission had been to find the arms dealers in Russia, he had gone undercover and found they were using an orphanage as a cover, there was over three hundred children in the building. The deal was done and the weapons bought, some things hadn't added up, the buyers were planning on testing the weapons by blowing up the orphanage, Alex had rescued 120 of the children and was just about to get the others when it had exploded.

"I should have realised earlier, I knew something wasn't adding up, they thought of children as collateral damage, I should have known something like that was going to happen." The tray of food was empty and the hut silent,

"Alexander." Wolf sounded angry, "In what world are to be blamed for that?" He growled,

"Where are the children now?" Snake cut in,

"An orphanage run by MI5 training children to be spies." Alex sighed, "But really they're just human listening devices, I've worked with them before. It's a good place though they'll love it there, most of them are bi lingual at least anyway. They will fit in."

"The ones you told us about, the one that thought you would be shit and they would spend the whole time training and looking out for you but in reality it was the other way around?" Eagle asked grinning, Alex laughed slightly,

"Yes, that's them." They had had a good laugh in the jungle when Cub had told them that. "Thanks." Alex murmured,

"No problems. You up for cards?" Eagle asked brandishing a pack.

"One last thing Al," Ben rubbed his neck looked sheepish,

"What?" He asked looking at his cards,

"Some organisation made a threat against a school in London, the upper sixth are coming here for protection." Ben explained,

"Don't say it Ben. Please." Alex was pale,

"It's Brooklands."

* * *

**Basically I couldn't get it out of my head so it's going on here so I can exhaust this tangent then return to my others.**

**Any ideas on where this should go to speed up the process? Please review!**


	2. 4 Kiddies 3 SAS 1 and a half SO

**Well... didn't go where I thought it would but... ENJOY**

* * *

Tom Harris was in a foul mood. So foul James Andrews thought it would be in his best interests not to talk to him and slept instead. Tom waited until the coach had been driving for three hours then pulled his phone out.

"Alex. What then _hell_ is going on." He growled when he picked up. Then he froze, "Sorry Ben, is Alex around?" Tom blushed as Ben laughed, "Cool, tell him to phone me when he's out the shower." They hung up, three minutes later his phone rang,

"Hey Al," Tom stated flatly,

"_What did I do?!"_ He heard a confused voice on the other end.

"I don't know but I am blaming you for this whole conundrum." Tom stated flatly.

"_WHY!"_

"Nothing exciting ever happens to Brooklands and now there is a spontaneous trip in which my class decides to visit the SAS camp you just happen to be at." Tom hissed,

"_Think that through again and re run it. Why on earth would I want you all you all come here when I apparently moved to a boarding school three years ago and none of you have seen or heard from me since. You could blow my entire cover here."_ Alex replied amused,

"Good point, well put." Tom had to concede, he heard shouting in the background, "You need to go?"

"_Yeah, shooting range."_ Alex sighed, "_Where are you?"_

"Just left the A470 apparently." Tom glanced at the signs,

"_Christ, you'll be here soon."_ Alex sounded surprised.

"Yeah, left last night. I won't acknowledge you or blow your cover, but can we talk if possible? I need to ask you something." Tom sounded unsure,

"_Certainly, look settle in and then- CUB GET OFF THE FUCKING PHONE!- ah."_ Alex paused,

"Touchy, bye." Tom hung up before he got his friend into any more trouble.

"Please wake your friends we are nearly there." Mr Bray announced from the front of the bus. Tom kicked James awake, he groaned,

"Five more minutes mum." He muttered then tried to turn over and ended up falling out the seat, he woke to see Tom, Alice and Emma in hysterics.

"Very funny guys." He muttered bright red, "So we there yet?" He watched the green scenery flash past the window apprehensively. They had all heard the shouts of 'I can take those SAS' and 'I'll show them!' from the bullies in the year but Tom and his down to earth friends knew it wouldn't be a walk in the park. Even if was it was in Brecon Beacons national Park. Emma's dad had been in the SAS but had left to raise his family, he had told them in no short way that these next five weeks would be living hell. The bus pulled up to a checkpoint and soon they were heading down a dirt track towards a huge mansion,

"Nice. Told you a walk in the park!" Tony the jackass of the year exclaimed, his unwilling cronies agreed.

"I hope they get separated." Emma muttered,

"Hey, then they may turn out to be OK." Tom grinned,

"Be realistic Harris." James laughed, "We're not staying there are we."

"Nope. Not a chance." Emma agreed. The bus stopped and a man in uniform got on the bus. He paced the aisle taking them all in scowling at them all.

"Let it be known that I don't want you here. This is a camp training the elite, you are here to try out our lifestyle to see how an SAS man would train, you will not be treated like children, but soldiers, you will get some leeway for the fact you are children. We have only had one child here before and he performed above and beyond what we were expecting, see if you can do better than him, see if you can get on par with him. He was, after all, four years younger than all of you." He returned to the front of the bus as Tom sighed, Alex.

"OFF THE BUS!" He barked, they all sat there looking at him, "NOW!" They rushed to get off the bus. Three tripped down the steps causing laughter to ripple around the students and groans from the Sargent.

"I am Colonel March." A new man announced. "This is my camp, you follow my rules. Got it?" There were a few mumbles but Tom and his three friends called 'Yes sir' the colonel zeroed in on them, "How do you know how to do that?" He demanded,

"My dad was SAS sir." Emma replied respectfully,

"Name?"

"Harry Miller sir, code name was Lion I believe sir." Emma replied biting her lip, the colonel paused,

"Good man." He turned away and Emma relaxed the Sargent chuckled slightly when he saw this. "When you are asked a question, when you are told to do something you reply with sir, understand?"

"Yes sir." Again mumbled,

"I said UNDERSTAND!" He yelled,

"Yes sir!" Everyone was shaking in their shoes.

"This is Sargent Sanders, they're all yours." He told the Sargent then disappeared into his mansion muttering about arrogant children and bloody MI6.

They were led to the main camp where the girls sighed and the boys whimpered at the sight before them. All those who had expected to stay in the mansion that was. The others steeled themselves for what was bound to be the longest five weeks of their lives. They stopped and the Sargent disappeared into a building and then emerged with about twenty five very disgruntled looking soldiers.

"These lot are going to be your gods for the next five weeks. We have your groups here. I am only listing them once so listen up." The Sargent yelled then started listing the names in groups of five. Tom frowned at the groupings then scanned the group, at the end of the row was a boy on crutches a mischievous glint in his eye. He had organised the groups, all the bully groups had been separated and put with another friendship group. They reached the last group.

"James Andrews, Emma Miller, Thomas Harris, Alice White, K unit." They moved to their units, Tom grinned at Alex who raised an eyebrow fighting a smile, Ben watched this bemused, when he realised the others had noticed he kicked Tom who then glared at him. Ben hit him up the head. Then they had to pay attention to the Sargent again, he pointed out the 'dorms' and showers, then the mess.

"Your new units can show you the rest." He left.

"Come on. You can dump your stuff in your hut." Wolf marched off still in a bad mood,

"What's up with the relationship between the three of you?" Snake asked Ben quietly,

"Tom, he's Cub's best friend, its his old friendship group, the only ones who he kept in contact with after he left,

"Will his cover get blown?" Eagle asked alarmed,

"No, that was the phone call this morning, Cub was telling Tom not to blow it and the other three think he is at boarding school and if they find out who he is they are the least likely to tell the entire year." Ben reasoned,

"Sounds reasonable." The two other agreed. They reached the hut,

"Pick a bunk." Wolf commanded,

"Why are we the only group of four?" Alice asked K unit,

"Because we are in charge of the whole thing and there are 29 of you. Five groups of five and one of four, besides Cub is injured and Fox vanishes from time to time." Eagle replied, "I am Eagle the tactician, that's Wolf leader, Snake medic, any issues go to him, Cub and Fox dapple in everything else, Fox's official title is communication as is Cub's but they can do anything and everything." Eagle introduced them all, "You are?"

"Emma, Alice, Tom and I'm James." James replied all four of them eyeing Cub, "How old is he?"

"Why does it matter to you?" Wolf asked,

"Curiosity, he doesn't look older than us." Emma added,

"It doesn't matter how old we are, just that we can do it, the same reason we have code names." Eagle shrugged giving a reasonable explanation. "Today is evaluation day. Then the fun starts."

"Goody." Tom's voice was thick with sarcasm, Wolf hit him around the head.

"I see why you do it." He commented,

"I know. Lets go." Ben led the way out,

"Oh and welcome to sunny Wales." As though they had heard it thunder crashed overhead. They headed over to the assault course where three other groups were waiting,

"Hey Wolf! I don't think your groupings are very fair!" Lynx shouted,

"Why would you say that?!" Wolf called back,

"Well we all have four SAS and five kiddies, you have five SAS and four kiddies." Lynx laughed,

"Technically it's three SAS and two SO," Snake glanced at Alex and the crutches, "One and a half SO." He amended, the other units laughed,

"You forget Cub beat us with a bullet wound. A measly explosion isn't going to do much." Hare jogged over five disgruntled teens behind him,

"True, still not fair they have the three record holders on this." Lynx gestured to the course, Alex and Ben high-fived laughing slightly,

"So this kiddies is the assault course, you grow to love it." Hare paused, "Or is it hate it?"

"Hate it." Most the SAS replied,

"Ah, thought so, but I am sure you shall grow to love it." He teased,

"Sure we are." Tom muttered, making their group laugh,

"Come on, lecture halls next." Wolf led them away towards the lecture hall.

Lastly was the mess.

"Lunch then testing continues." Wolf told them, they grabbed the food and headed to the tables where the others were. So far they had tested stamina and core strength, something the boys were better at than the girls due to football, they had done running, sit up, push ups, the works and they were now exhausted,

"Three, two, one." Alex counted down,

"This is gross." An exclamation sounded, Alex felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out spotting Tom looking at his across the mess,

_You actually eat this stuff?_ The message read, he grinned,

_Try not to taste it, just down it._ Alex advised then returned to the conversation,

"Swimming next." Eagle sighed,

"Yay, in the really warm lake." Fox laughed, then glanced at Alex, "You OK?" He asked, the teen was looking slightly pale,

"Yeah, probably just tired." Cub brushed it off. Snake put a hand on his forehead and frowned,

"You're slightly warm, your pulse is fine though. Tell me if it worsens." He ordered, Cub nodded and resumed pushing his food around his plate fighting the growing nausea.

* * *

**Don't know where that came from...**

**Please review!**


	3. Hepatitis A

**Sorry about the wait.. ENJOY!**

* * *

Three hours later K unit were playing cards, four playing, one watching. Snake was loosing abysmally due to him keeping an eye on Cub. They were quietly discussing the teens when their youngest member bolted for the bathroom, Ben dropped his cards and ran out after him, Snake hot on his heels. Wolf and Eagle winced at the sound of retching.

"Let's get you to the infirmary." Ben helped Alex stand, but all too soon he was trying to get out of his grasp and back bending over the basin.

"Answer it." Snake grabbed Alex's phone from the teens pocket and threw it to Wolf,

"Hello?" He answered, "No, but he is... preoccupied... Yes, yes, yes." Wolf stood and paled, "Infirmary now, hep a." He returned to the phone, "Thank you... He'll call when he is better." Wolf hung up and rushed out of the hut after the others.

* * *

Alex slowly gained consciousness and opened his eyes gradually feeling worse and worse. He saw Ben asleep his head leaning on the edge of the bed and the other four members of K unit scattered about the room, all of them had small plasters on their arms, Alex glanced down and saw a plaster and a drip.

"Ah, you're awake." The doctor walked in,

"SHH!" Alex exclaimed but the damage was done,

"Alex?" Ben lifted his head, "ALEX!" He exclaimed, "Never freaking do that to me again!"

"Sorry Ben, couldn't help it." Alex chuckled lightly,

"You gave us all quite a fright, everyone had been vaccinated against hepatitis a, those who needed to be anyway, these four needed a check up jab but you," The doctor frowned, "You shouldn't have needed it, you shouldn't have caught it. From what I understand a child gave it to you?" Dr Manning checked, Alex frowned,

"Zara called, wants you to call her back, but she said Sergei had come down with something and soon they had a ward of hep a patients, the entire school has had to be checked for vaccinations and all the orphans you rescued had to be vaccinated." Ben explained,

"Oh, they wouldn't have been vaccinated." Alex agreed, "So yes doctor."

"I'd stay take it slow but due to the crutches you are already. You can be discharged later this morning, once the drip is finished." The doctor checked a few things off his clipboard then vanished out the door,

"I should call Zara." Alex sighed trying to sit up, Ben helped him up and handed him the phone,

"Hey Zara, it's Alex."

"_Alex I was worried! They all came down with hep a and I know immune systems are weaker after missions and I thought you would be suffering after what you went through and the last thing you need is hep a and then when I called Wolf said you were already at the vomiting stage and I felt so-"_

"Zara, calm down I'm fine." Alex chuckled lightly cutting the woman off mid panic. "How's Joshua?" He asked to distract her,

"_Fine, he's fine newly jabbed and grumpy about that but other than that fine."_

"How are the others?" Alex asked now she was calm again,

"_Exhausted mainly, only twenty of them had it, so it could have been much worse, and now everyone is up to date on vaccinations so we're sorted. First thing Sergei said when he was lucid enough to talk was to ask about you, in Russian he wasn't with it enough to translate it."_ Zara sighed,

"Sorry about dumping 120 Russian children on you." Alex felt mildly guilty.

"_Alex, it's fine, they're lovely. Anyway how are you?"_ Alex saw the others leave to get breakfast and gestured that he'd still be here when they returned and waved off any worries about leaving him.

"Fine, I'm fine aside from hep a and newly acquired crutches, only a fracture though so should be up and about in no time. I'm at Brecon at the moment though."

"_SAS camp."_ Zara exclaimed,

"PT." Alex exclaimed, there was silence, "Physical therapy and extra training while I'm at it." Alex explained,

"_Thanks. Alex, I understand if you don't want to but Sergei wants to talk with you. Is that OK?"_ Zara sounded uncertain,

"That's fine. Pass me over." Soon an excited voice was on the other end,

"_ALEX! I have a red shirt and this place is amazing! I am going to grow up to be a black shirt like Lauren, a friend I made, she was looking after us on punishment duty..."_

When K unit returned they were surprised to hear two voices coming from the hospital room, they barged in and Alex gestured at them to be quiet, there was the phone on the table on speaker phone and a young boy was babbling away in Russian, Alex only occasionally needing to make the odd comment.

"_Alex, Zara again, I should let you go, I am sure you are needed more there than here with a red shirt who is about to go to lessons. Aren't they Sergei." _Zara sounded stern, a 'yes miss BYE Alex!' was heard on the other end then a slight laugh. "_See you when I see you Alex. Bye."_

"Bye Zara." He hung up. He turned to the shocked adults, "So, how are they doing?" This was met with groans,

"They're good, I've got to give them _that_ but they're kids, they're not designed to do the assault course in under twenty minutes, they're not designed to beat adults in hand to hand combat, they're not wired to think their way through the killing house." Wolf bemoaned, Ben cleared his throat then pointed at Alex,

"Well he's a freak of nature, we already knew that!" Wolf exclaimed,

"He has a point." Eagle conceded,

"You have to go, see you later." Alex pushed them out the room with his crutch.

* * *

"He twists when he lands after the third wall, if he didn't do that he wouldn't stumble and loose momentum." Alex's voice made all four SAS men jump and Eagle drop a clipboard on his foot.

"Jesus Christ Cub!" Eagle shrieked,

"Gee, talk about noises only dogs can hear." Alex winced and covered his ears.

"Ha. Ha." Eagle hit him over the head with the clipboard,

"Cub! You're back!" Tom stated looking far too happy with this fact to just be a bystander.

"Yep. May I?" He asked Wolf,

"Go ahead." Wolf grumbled,

"James, you twist when you land after the third wall, if you don't do that you won't stumble and loose momentum. When you go under the netting get nearer to the ground, you'll stop catching your head in the net. Emma, get further up the swinging rope, you won't be in danger of falling off the end, when you go over the planks above the mud pit don't look down, imagine it's a stroll in the park, trust the rope bridge as well, it won't fail you, if it can hold four fully grown SAS men it can hold twenty Emma's." Alex stated, Emma blushed slightly at the comment,

"Alice, you run at the walls full pelt, this can be used to your advantage, jump a little just before you reach them, the momentum will carry you up a little to get a grip in the top, I know it feels stupid but it works. With the rope bridge, don't walk with your feet at the edges, it makes it more likely to tip and wobble, walk in the middle like you normally would. With the rope swing you have the reverse issue that Emma has, you are too far up the rope, it means you stumble when you get off the other side, go lower down and you'll be fine." Alex turned to the last member ignoring the shocked looks,

"Tom, don't be afraid of the course, sure it looks like the devils adventure playground but it's harmless. Run full pelt along the planks of wood, they aren't going anywhere, the ropes aren't going to snap, bogey monsters aren't waiting to eat you, they're waiting at the end if you go too slowly. The walls if you propel yourself off the top you can hit the ground running and shave seconds off your times." He turned to the four as a whole, "Try that next time, see where it gets you."

"Cub, where the hell did that come from?" Wolf asked shocked,

"I notice things, also I did most of them when I first came, I noticed them and changed, how else do you think I got my time down ten minutes in ten days?" Cub retorted,

"I did wonder that." Snake commented off hand, Alex turned to Ben,

"How much of that did you get?"

"About half." Ben admitted.

"You have much to learn my young padawan." Alex teased,

"Piss off Cub." Fox shoved him away causing him to put weight on his bad ankle and it buckled underneath him, Snake caught him as he slipped on the mud,

"Great one Fox, if you're not careful you're going to break it." Snake scolded Cub,

"How was that my fault!" Cub exclaimed,

"Hand to hand, now." Wolf growled, they followed him Ben and Alex bickering like siblings at the rear of the group.

* * *

**Please, please, please review with some ideas :D**


End file.
